Through my eyes
by Master Huggles
Summary: kaoru is a beauty... but hates it when guys flirt with her because of it. so when she moves to tokyo, and makes herself look, unattractive... K&KB Chapter 3 up! I decided to do a New Year Special.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be working on my other stories…. But I just couldn't resist….

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter one

RINGGGGGG

SLAM

"Stupid load of crap!" a muffled voice came from under the covers.

The blankets were thrown carelessly away as kaoru moved to get up.

She went to the bathroom and combed her silky ebony colored hair and brushed her pearly white teeth.

She had wide sapphire eyes and flawless ivory skin. Kaoru was in other words… beautiful.

She lived in Kyoto, and went to the Tsuki Haru high school. (AN: something around the lines of spring moon high school)

As Kaoru walked to school, she saw her many ahem suitors walking towards her. She paid no heed o them and kept on walking to meet her friend Tohru and Kagome (AN I do not own fruits basket or inuyasha….).

Kaoru was smart, as was kagome, but Tohru was a slight klutz and she wasn't the brightest either.

They sat down in their classes, and listened to the professors droning on and on while boys were professing their love for her. Kaoru hated it when they did that.

When she got back to her locker, more love notes fell out. She was fuming by then.

When lunch came, she, Tohru and Kagome were surrounded by admirers, all of which were asking for dates. Finally, Kaoru couldn't take it any more. She ran outside, and decided to eat on the roof, in peace. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Boys were obsessed with her… and had placed cameras all around the school… including the roof. (AN: boy are they obsessed…)

She was seeing red.

She had punched a boy some time ago… he ended up with a bloody nose… and a black eye to match.

At this stage… most boys avoided her. Unless, of course, if they were new, and were oblivious of how the school functioned, were unfortunate enough to get hit… by a furious Kaoru.

In this case… one boy was sent to the nurse.

As the day ended, Kaoru drove back to her apartment. Her parents had died only a few months ago, yet she was coping with it. The lawyers were still looking for a relative that did not have a run in with the law.

Her uncle, Takeda Kannryu, had been a drug dealer. He had been found illegally making opium.

Her other uncle, Udo Jinei had been a murderer… and the police had refused to let her go… it seemed that he was in an asylum now.

And they wee the only 2 relatives known, other than her aunt, Fumiko Kamiya, who had been a drug addict, and a drunk, not to mention, she had abused her children, whom were all sent to foster care with bruises.

Kaoru once again left her apartment, but his time in a gi and hakama, and holding a bokken. She went down to the nearest dojo, and practiced her katas.

By the time Kaoru finished, it was already dark. She returned to her apartment completely exhausted, as she prepared a small dinner, and took a shower, then collapsing on top of her bed.

Alsdjkhrlasjdhfasofj'asldjkdljfls'kjfs;lkfjsa

Kaoru woke up the next day at 11 am.

"Aw ST! I'm late for school!"

Kaoru got ready in record time… only to remember…

It was Saturday.

"DMIT!"

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi" Kaoru said… rather sweetly.

"Is this Kaoru Kamiya?" the man on the other line asked

"Yes it is"

"I'm your lawyer… We've found your relative."

Kaoru nearly dropped the phone the man continued on.

"He lives in Tokyo with his two nieces, Ayame and Suzume, his name is Dr.genzai."

Kaoru recovered from her initial shock

"When should I leave?"

"As soon as possible, hopefully, tomorrow."

"Alright thank you"

She hung up.

Kaoru called Tohru and Kagome, and asked them to help her pack, even if there was little to pack.

While Kagome and Tohru were packing, Kaoru called all of her friends to let them know she was leaving.

A;dfs;fjsdalkfjafjdsfjjf;fjjfsdsfwfstofstsdfjljslfjto

On Sunday, half the school had come to the train station to watch her leave.

She waved sadly as she left the station.

An hour later, she arrived at the central Tokyo station. All the teenage boys were staring at her. Kaoru was getting angry again. Soon, she saw a man holding up a sign that read "Kamiya Kaoru" she walked towards the man.

"Dr.Genzai?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, Ms.Kamiya lets go."

A car was waiting outside the station, and they climbed in, after a 15 minute drive, they arrived at a dojo that had a sign that read "Kamiya Dojo"

"Kamiya?" kaoru whispered.

"Ahh, yes, your father lived here before moving to Kyoto."

Kaoru merely nodded.

"this is your room" dr.genzai said when he pointed at the room.

"Thank you."

Kaoru looked around the room.

It was averaged sized, with a closet to the left of the door, 2 windows on the wall across the room from the door.

She put her stuff down, and left once more, to wander the town of Tokyo.

She passed several boys… all whom were watching her, some even more daring. She couldn't take any more of this. She hated boys who only liked girls because of their looks.

That gave her an idea. She returned to the dojo and rummaged through her luggage, and found what she had been looking for. Her make up kit.

She sat in a chair and got to work.

The next morning, Kaoru applied her makeup and turned around looking…. Ugly.

………………………………………………….

Umm… Kaoru made herself seem ugly by the make up on PURPOSE… it wasn't some thing like screwing up her makeup…. just doing it on purpose so that boys won't pester her anymore. If you have any more questions, give me a review!

And… this is 100 k&k(b)

Kenshin: oro… when do I come up?

Me: As far as I'm concerned… you might never come up….

Kenshin: ORO

Me: the battousai will…

Kenshin: triple ORO

Battousai: shut up you stupid rurouni… I'm the star… you hear that?

Me: actually… you aren't the only star…

Battousai: what? pulling out his kantana, and getting ready to kill me

Me: NONO! YOUR PRECIOUS KAORU WILL BE ONE OF THE STARS! PLEASE DON"T HURT ME!

Battousai: let me think about it… NO

Me: THEN HOW ABOUT THE RUROUNI HOSTAGE?

Battousai: yes yes… that's good…

Rurouni: oro?

Me: holding the rurouni down, gaging and tying him

Rurouni: AFFFHH! FATHHH ERRR UAAA BLOWGG PPPHHHAATT FFEEESSSHEAAA! (ahhH! What are you doing to shessha!)

Me: here he is Battousai

Battousai: WHAT did you just call me?

Me:uhh…. The Almighty Battousai-sama!

Batousai: DIE!

Me: running for dear life

REIVEIW PLEASE!

Chibi angel puff

Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BB-ACKK!

I know I have been inactive for more than 3 months without an explanation of my whereabouts. This reason hopefully will satisfy all of you; I have been so caught up in my schoolwork (that's what I get for being a nerd) that I haven't been able to do much of anything else. So now, I will at least TRY to get these stories moving again.

THANK YOU to all my reviewers!

Nilnil-I don't think I quite got around to the update soon part….

Reignashii-good to know that you enjoy these fics!

Flys without wings-pokes you since I'm afraid to be caught by battousai umm… you okay? looks around for battousai I hope he won't hurt me… sees him glaring at me TOO bad…

Gabyhaytt-thanks for the support!

Shinta-FAn- see? I'm definitely updating soon, it's only been over 3 months! -

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… wish I did though…

Now on with the story!

**toProtecttolovetohatetowatchtosuffertocomforttogive**

**Last chapter**

_She passed several boys… all whom were watching her, some even more daring. She couldn't take any more of this. She hated boys who only liked girls because of their looks._

_That gave her an idea. She returned to the dojo and rummaged through her luggage, and found what she had been looking for. Her make up kit._

_She sat in a chair and got to work._

_The next morning, Kaoru applied her makeup and turned around looking…. Ugly._

**Tofighttoseetounderstandtobetofeeltoheartoenvytolift**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Kaoru awoke to Doctor Genzai, gently pushing her, her repeatedly saying, "Kaoru, dear, wake up!" She yawned and looked around for the annoying alarm clock, and, finding none, decided to skip that part of her morning routine. Doctor Genzai smiled at her, and left Kaoru alone in her new room. '_okay, now, how to hide my face from dr.Genzai, Ayame, and Suzume…_

_Plan A: get Ayame to think that Dr.Genzai is cheating them of their money, and have them do a miny riot in the house ,with bonfires and such and sneak out while their doing it… and if they catch me, I'll just say I gotta get more oil? For the… uhh…Martians, that were going to raid the house if they didn't get their ransom… of umm… 4 gallons of vegetable oil…mmm, vegetable oil, good for tiebanyaki… and sukiyaki… ohh! Ramen would go good with that! FOCUSS!_

_Plan B: convince Dr.Genzai that it's my birthday tomorrow, and tell him to get a cake, and tell him to tell Ayame and Suzume to choose for me, so they'll have to come along! But then they might choose something I don't like… then my birthday party will be ruined… maybe I should just go with them to get the one I—ARGHH FOCUS! _

_Or I could just do my makeup when I'm in the school! YES! I'M A GENIUS!'_

Kaoru got out of her futon and quickly got all her makeup together in a bag, while brushing her hair into a ponytail. She got her fake glasses, showered, brushed her teeth, after eating breakfast and having a brief conversation with Ayame, she left the dojo, carrying her bags. '_Stupid transportation, why can't they get_ _more buses and subways around this part of Tokyo! '_ Kaoru made slow progress towards her new school, by walking. There were quite a few people honking their horns, and traffic was horrible, by the time the she got to the school, most of the students were already in the courtyard. Kaoru hung her head low, so no one could see her face, and blended in with the rest pretty well. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of amber eyes watched her, every step of the way.

* * *

Kaoru looked around the empty hallways(AN: this might seem a little odd, but this is only because students aren't going to be allowed inside the building till the bell rings, meaning Kaoru just snuck in.) and ran for the nearest bathroom. Which happened to be the men's. "Eep" the sound came from her mouth as she saw a boy with hair that seemed to defy gravity (guess who!) stood near the sink. "Oi missy, what are you doing here? It's the boy's bathroom!" he then turned to look at her directly, "by the way, the names Sagara, Sagara Sanosuke" he said. then, after looking her up and down " and you're pretty hot too" Kaoru took one look at him, and smacked him on the head. "Pervert!" and strolled out and into the girls bathroom, but not before bumping into a redhead. Already quite annoyed with her encounter with Sagara, she punched the boy in front of her. "GET OUT OF MY WAY" venom nearly dripping from her words as she pushed past him and into the girls bathroom.

When Kaoru finished applying her make up, and put on her glasses, she continued on towards her classroom, class 12-B. She looked around; a group of girls were talking in one corner of the classroom, while a group of boys sat in another. Then, there was a smaller group, near the back, a girl with a long braid who was rather short, and a much taller and more sophisticated woman with silky black hair streaming down her back. "HEY! Umm… NEW GIRL! SIT WITH US!" The girl with braided hair yelled at her. She hesitantly stepped towards them. "I'm Makimachi Misao, and she" Misao pointed at the other girl "is Takani Megumi" "and welcome to Tokyo high" Megumi added with the flip of her hair. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru" Kaoru answered, smiling.

Suddenly, the door burst open, to reveal the browned haired guy who had, extremely RUDELY told her that she was in the girl's bathroom, and then informed her that see was 'hot'.

"OI! Megumi! Misao! And… umm… have I seen you some where before?"

Kaoru resisted the sudden urge to bonk him on the head. Megumi merely sighed, and Misao, attempted to introduce the two, who, unknown to Megumi, Misao, and Sanosuke, had already been familiarized, but in quite different circumstances.

"Hello, Sano, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Kaoru's voice, so sickly sweet could scare away any man or woman with common sense, but, Sanosuke was not a man of common sense, he choose to ignore the sickly feeling in his stomach, and suffered dearly for the doing so.

**Tospeakofnonsenseandsuchunspeakablethingsthatarn'tquitesoordinary**

During the switch between 4th and 5th period, Kaoru was walking without any of her newly acquired friends accompanying her, but still in a rather large crowd. She was extremely happy that no one had treated her like when she was at her old school.

Kenshin had been walking down the hallways, when he spotted the new girl from class 12-A.

'_They said she wasn't as pretty as they had expected her to be.' _Those words resonated in his head. What happened to the girl that he had seen this morning? The one with enchanting blue eyes.

**Toforgiveisoneofthemostvaluablegiftsofallkeepitforeverinyourheart**

**K**aoru, Megumi, Misao, Sano, and Aoshi who had only come by the insistence of Misao, went to the movies… and Sano, after being knocked out by Kaoru, could've been threatened, but… not before shopping for their dresses for their formal dance, hosted by the student council, but oddly, defying the name consisted of both students and teachers. All five friends entered

Kamatari and Chou's outfitters

As odd as it seemed, both Aoshi and Sano agreed to enter without a fuss, whether it was for they're own tux's, or for their own perverted ideas… the girls had no complaints over it, as long as they got their dresses, they were good. Kaoru finished first with her shopping and therefore, decided to roam the mall by herself, and agreed to meet them at the movies in two hours. Worrying over her makeup, Kaoru went to bathroom as first priority. She looked at herself in the mirror and discovered that her eyeliner was smudging slightly, any more, and it would look as if she DID put makeup on. She would have to start over. Kaoru wiped of the makeup with makeup remover, then used normal tap water, and afterwards, dried her face. A group of girls her age poured in from the entrance, chatting, and one of them bumped into Kaoru.

"Watch where you're going BITH!" (AN: sorry, need to keep this teen since my rating says T)

To which Kaoru responded, "Me, watch where I'm going? You're the one who bumped into me!" The woman, unwilling to argue any longer, stomped out of the bathroom.

-------------------------------

"Oh the NERVE!" the women complained to her companion.

"What is it?" The man, her companion inquired.

"A girl in the bathroom accused me, ME! Of bumping into HER! I don't care how pretty she is, how black her hair is, how pale her skin is, how red her lips are, how rosy her cheeks seem, or how BLUE her eyes are, she's still a complete idiot! A--"

"Blue eyes?" the male interrupted.

"Yes, rather exotic actually! "She replied, her energy once more revived. "Come on! Let's go watch a movie!"

"Of course, which one though?"

"I heard that 'Sayura's Kingdom; Gate through Heaven' is a good one! It's even playing right now! Kenshin? " The girl waved her hand in front of the boy, now identified as Kenshin.

"Anything for you dear" Kenshin said.

**SoyouwannaknowwhyisitthatheisheandsheisshehuhdoyoudoyoudoYOU**

**T**wo hours had passed, and so, the five friends continued onto the theater, the watch the movie 'Sayura's Kingdom; Gate through Heaven'. Though they had to wait while the previous group had to exit… though the ONLY exit, which was located beside the entrance. While the people were exiting, Kaoru found that her shoelaces were untied and bent down to tie them, while Sano shouted to someone in the exiting line, "OI! Kenshin!" when she finished, whoever Sano was shouting at had already left, since no one else was still in the exiting line.

Though out the movie, all three females cried, Sano pat Megumi's back, without her slapping his hand away, as Aoshi stoically as ever, offered Misao tissues, which she took gratefully. Kaoru was without a companion, but was content, for this was the FIRST time that no boy had offered her some sort of comfort. The Movie ended with Sayuri dying which caused even more tears to come from the three. The five friends decided once again to sleep over at Megumi's apartment since it was friday, which to everyone's amazement, she shared with no one else. After each of them, notifying their guardians of their whereabouts, they settled down, for a game a truth or dare, which would change Kaoru's fate forever.

**Alskjhflkahsd;fha;sdhf;asldhfksjdahfalkshflakshdfjkhsadlkfhalksjdhfp**

_Authors note: this is a pretty short chapter, but I needed somewhere to end it. I'm currently working on my third chapter, so it most likely will not take as long as this chapter has. _

_I was actually was in question myself with the conversation between Kenshin and his 'companion', and have decided, that she will be his current girlfriend. _

_The part where Kaoru ties her shoelaces was strictly for the fact that I DO NOT want kaoru and Kenshin to meet quite yet. If they do, I'm almost positive that things will happen too fast, and confusion would definitely be an understatement._

_If there are anymore questions, please just review, thanks! -_

_Thank you once again to all those who reviewed, and I plead all those who read this, PLEASE REVIEW! I would actually like to hear about what I can improve on, so PLEASE, I will accept anything at all. _

_Me: SWEET_

_Battousai: ves ablair sta numa numa ye numa numa numa ye_

_Me: I gave him too much sake… _

_Battousai:Numa numa numa ye_

_Me: now he's singing numa numa…_

_Battousai: ki pu tair sting rapu sta ding te_

_Me: On my karaoke Machine…_

_Battousai: naw engter sti o ki ter a_

_Me: with the rurouni_

_Rurouni: deson sespon jesse aku hallo you will be ran nai singter fedde china_

_Me:… neither of them can hold their liquor_

_RUROUNI: hallo hallo stingerachigo_

_ME: oh well.. might as well join… _

_Ves a blair sta numa numa ye_

_Oh crap! Battousai just fell…._

_I'm gonna die for this.. I hope you know that/_

_THANKS TO ALL! _

_Master Huggles_


	3. Chapter 3

**As I promised,**

I've gotten the 3rd chapter in only a little amount of time; I think I did fairly well!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… I don't really feel like being sued right now

This will be the New Year special!

**NEWYEARSPECIAL**

**Chapter 2 recap**

_Though out the movie, all three females cried, Sano pat Megumi's back, without her slapping his hand away, as Aoshi stoically as ever, offered Misao tissues, which she took gratefully. Kaoru was without a companion, but was still content, for this was the FIRST time that no boy had offered her some sort of comfort. The Movie ended with Sayuri dying which caused even more tears to come from the three._

_The five friends decided once again to sleep over at Megumi's apartment since it was Friday, which to everyone's amazement, she shared with no one else. After each of them, notifying their guardians of their whereabouts, they settled down, for a game a truth or dare, which would change Kaoru's fate forever._

**NEWYEARSPECIAL**

Chapter 3

New Year Special

The game of Truth and Dare would also follow up with a celebration for the New Year, for it came on Saturday. Being the owner of the apartment, Megumi went first.

"So, Kaoru… truth or dare?"

"Um… Truth! "

"Hmm… I don't know… have you ever… had a… BOFRIEND!"

"NO!" Kaoru answered… horrified.

"Oh, okay" was Megumi's reply.

"Misao! Your turn"

"KAORU!" Misao choose.

"Why me?" Kaoru wailed.

"Because your new, and you've gotta have some juicy information." Was Misao's Giddy answer.

"So, Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Misao and Megumi looked at each other. Then turned to Kaoru. She didn't like the way they looked at her.

"Okay, I dare you to let us put makeup on you! And you MUST keep it on when we go out to see the big apple drop!"

"NO!" was Kaoru's shocked reaction. They might find out!

"You must! It's a DARE!" Misao Answered smugly.

Oh well… what had she to lose… she didn't think anyone would recognize her at school… and she was close friends with these people now… she didn't think they would tell on her…

"Oh fine…" She replied surrendering.

"YES!"

**NEWYEARSSPECIAL**

In Megumi's bathroom, Misao and Megumi were busy getting ready to put make up on her. When Misao realized the Truth.

"Megumi! Look!" Misao showed her dirtied cloth to Megumi. "Kaoru has makeup on!"

Megumi vigorously started to wipe the makeup off, when it was finally all off, Megumi and Misao looked at her.

"KAORU! why'd ya hide your face behind makeup! you're so BEAUTIFUL!"

Kaoru blushed at Misao's words.

"Well? Why?" Megumi asked impatiently.

And so, Kaoru began to tell her story. About 15 minutes later, a stunned Misao, and astonished Megumi left the bathroom with Kaoru.

"Ya mean… you actually don't wanna be beautiful?" Misao inquired.

"Well..."

"Kaoru, a dare is a dare… you still must go out… but this time… without makeup." Megumi added.

"What about the Guys?" Misao asked.

"I think they deserve to know too." Kaoru answered.

And, when they got back to the lounge, at 11:20pm, Sano, even Aoshi, stood surprised.

"Why, it's been you all along MISSY!" Sano said, recognizing her immediately.

And so, the story was repeated, once again by Kaoru. 11:40pm. Kaoru stood. "Hey guys, lets go see the big apple drop." Kaoru said, after the small conversation.

"So you're still doing it eh missy? The dare?"

Kaoru nodded.

"LET'S GO PAR-TY!" Misao cried genki-ly (AN:Word was made from my lack of sleep over 2 days, with only 3 cups of coffee.)

At 11:57, they gang arrived in central Tokyo, where the event was being held. Hundreds of people crowded the place, and above it all, stood the shiny apple.

11:59:50 the countdown had started.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0!

All around her, couples were kissing, Megumi with Sano, Aoshi with Misao, she smiled, she was happy for them. Abruptly, a voice whispered into her ear huskily, "_this is no place to be alone, now is it kitten?"_ Suddenly, a mouth claimed hers, his lips locked with hers, as he wound his arms around her waist, and for some reason, she moaned, allowing him more access to her lips as he explored her mouth, tongue battling tongue, her arms went around his neck, finally, what seemed like eternity, they pulled apart, and Kaoru who was about to look up to see who it was, felt the warmth leave her, and her mysterious kisser disappeared just as he had materialized. But before he left, the words _"I will find you again"_ had been murmured into her ear.

"Oi, missy, were kissed?" Sano teased, assuming that she had not been kissed. (AN: he didn't see the "mysterious kisser")

"Yeah… I was… kissed" she answered dreamily.

"You think she's not dream walking right now?" Sano asked Aoshi.

"Maybe, maybe not" Aoshi answered.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of glowing amber eyes watched them from above. Watching, as Megumi spun Misao around, watching as Sano spoke to Aoshi, and watching, as Kaoru fell in a dead faint into Sano's arms.

**NEWYEARSSPECIAL**

Kaoru woke up in Megumi's apartment, with only Misao, who was sleeping soundly beside her. _'I think I fainted…' _She was feeling slightly nauseous, so Kaoru went out onto the balcony that overlooked the city, to get some fresh air. Having time to herself, without anything troubling her, she thought back upon her father's death that was only about two to three months earlier. And started singing.

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Calling to you_

_Asking for permission,_

_To comfort you_

_Unless you want the angel_

_Who will not give up_

_And will only ask you_

_For you only reassurance_

_And tear your dreams up_

_So you want the condolence _

_No matter how hard you hide _

_That pain those worries_

_Behind your eyes_

_The mask that smile_

_You act forgetful_

_Did it even happen?_

_Or was completely unreal?_

Her soft yet beautiful voice trailed off into the night, and became choked sobs, as she silently cried, silver tears traced down her cheek, and dropped onto the concrete floors. "_Father, Mother…"_ She said aloud in a strangled voice.

Suddenly, warmth enveloped her, she stiffened for a second, but then relaxed into the embrace, into the comfort she was given, and clung onto the object later identified as a shirt. Whoever it was smelled faintly of pine trees and ginger. "_It's alright kitten"_ the familiar masculine voice now with a hint of concern whispered into ear. She became rigid, before once again melting into the warmth.

Not long after, sleep claimed her once more.

**NEWYEARSPECIAL**

Because Kenshin had Keen hearing abilities, he was able to hear to soft yet beautiful voice singing, which he instantly recognized as the girl with striking blue eyes. _'So she's here' _Kenshin smirked, and listened closely to what she was singing. It was a wonderful melody, and with her voice the song was, well, indescribable. But then, he slowly grew concerned. Was that a hint of… _sadness?_ When he heard the nearly inaudible sobbing, his suspicions were confirmed. He ran towards the building and jumped onto the balcony in time to hear her say "_mother, father…"_

Kenshin hated it when women cried. He absolutely hated it. Seeing his blue eyed goddess weeping nearly ripped his heart in two, such a pitiful sight. He jumped off the railing soundlessly, and embraced her. _'She smells of jasmine'_ he noted as he inhaled her scent. As she continued to sob, Kenshin grew more desperate. _"It's alright kitten" _he told her softly. Only a little time after, a breathing grew more even, and Kenshin could tell_ 'she's asleep'_ he smiled, and walked into the apartment, careful not to wakeup the sleeping girl who was already in the apartment. Not paying much attention to her face (the girl who's sleeping, Misao), Kenshin set the blue eyed girl upon the futon, and kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving just as he had come. Into the night, where fireworks lit the sky, dancing, and flickering, the night where the children and adults alike celebrated the New Year.

**NEWYEARSPECIAL**

"You suppose she's okay?"

Kaoru woke up once again, in a completely different environment, surrounded by friends, but still different.

"Olay! She's awake!"

Misao

"Obviously…"

Sano

"How'd I faint?" Kaoru asked.

"It's because you were wearing a T-SHIRT in the middle of winter… you've got a fever, and fainted, why else?" Megumi answered.

"Oh…" was Kaoru's response, sounding nearly disappointed. Her thoughts traveled back to the mysterious man that visited her that night, and kissed her. He took her first kiss… but oddly, she wasn't angry… she was… overjoyed? That was a first.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sano.

"---- Kenshin said he wants to meet Kaoru, on Sunday, can you go Kaoru?"

She thought about it for a minute, then answered,

"No."

**NEWYEARSPECIAL**

From across Tokyo, in a more beaten down area of the city, a tall and lanky man with quickly graying hair stood atop a building, surveying all that was below him with sinister eyes. He was watching and following a certain redhead from the rooftops. _'It seems the Battousai has a weak spot… not to mention,_ _becoming more and more… pathetic. A fight with him right now will be worthless. No, I'll wait; wait for the right time to come.' _He laughed demonically, yet his eyes never left battousai.

In yet another part of the city, a plan was being brewed.

With information given by the battousai himself.

Or should I say,

Kenshin.

**NEWYEARSPECIAL**

_**Kenshin still has no idea who kaoru is. Nor does Kaoru know her mysterious visitor.**_

_**Kenshin is actually in a 'secret society' , giving information to them so they can take the 'bad guys' down.**_

_Thank you to all those reviewers! _

_Reignashii- haha, yeah, I sorta didn't have enough time… and really I DID try… it was my system of a sentence a day! _

_Antica- only a day after! Well… not really… its actually 2:28am… so I guess… two days!_

_Shinta-FAn- hehe… you gotta gimme some credit… I mean… it WAS the 'a sentence a day system'! -_

_Green Animelover- types writes see, I'm writing! -_

_Anarana221- hope I didn't keep you waiting! -;;_

_PLEASE REVIEW I AM BEGGING YOU_

_Thanks!_

_Master Huggles_


End file.
